


良药

by tidengkanxieyun



Category: THE9
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidengkanxieyun/pseuds/tidengkanxieyun
Summary: 有些病，是无药可医的病。
Relationships: 刘雨昕/谢可寅





	良药

有些病，是无药可医的病。

01.

刘雨昕没有通告的时候，经常会撞见赵小棠进去谢可寅的房间，通常要很晚她才会从里面出来，进去时神采奕奕，出来时满身疲惫。

每次谢可寅都会睡到日上三竿才爬起来。

刘雨昕见过她睡饱了的样子，踩着拖鞋慢悠悠从房间里走出来，像只慵懒的猫，睡衣领口开得很低，胸口的肌肤若隐若现。

那个时候她没有把谢可寅跟“有病”两个字联系起来——即便这位朋友很喜欢发癫，即便她沉静下来时显得单薄又漂亮。

刘雨昕还记得决赛彩排那天，谢可寅躺在她腿上，眼睛里全是疲倦，可是里面仍然含着亮晶晶的光，于是她忍不住去撩对方的头发，但这一幕却被拍进了某个妹妹的vlog里。

刘雨昕生怕自己的小心思被发现，对室友/好友藏着不可告人的欲望这件事，每每想起都令她烦躁不安。

心里的欲望越发强盛，会忍不住去看她、关注她，哪怕知道有摄影机窥视、有观众和粉丝在打量，刘雨昕也控制不住自己无意识的动作和眼神。

经纪人转发了好几条昕寅不离的饭制视频警告她，刘雨昕翻转手机，面无表情地向后躺倒在沙发上。

今天她们下班早，回来的时候陆柯燃拉住了谢可寅。孔雪儿和KIKI去拿预订的化妆品，偌大的客厅只剩刘雨昕一个人，她懒得再看经纪人的唠唠叨叨，决定先去洗澡。

正当她擦着头发从浴室里出来，门外突兀地响起了谢可寅的怒吼声：“对，我就是有病！你第一天发现我有病吗！”

刘雨昕满头雾水地拉开门，陆柯燃抱着手臂冷冷地看了她和谢可寅一眼，转身就走。谢可寅咬牙切齿地跺了跺脚，径直越过她冲进了房间。

02.

傍晚六点，刘雨昕接到赵小棠的电话，她正在点外卖，据说女生心情不好的时候吃甜食就会好起来。

订单支付被这个电话打断，刘雨昕皱了皱眉：“什么事？”

“刘老师，我现在有点事走不开，家里小魔王发烧了了，我爸妈不在，得先送他去医院……谢可寅今天可能会有点不舒服，你帮我照看她一下。”

“哦。”刘雨昕很不耐烦地挂掉电话。

你又知道她今天会不舒服了？什么时候照顾谢可寅还需要你来叮嘱了？

她莫名地有点不开心，又联想到赵小棠经常在谢可寅房间待很久，心情瞬间低落到了极点。但是订单还是要付的。

估计也就几十分钟的功夫，孔雪儿又打电话过来，说要去KIKI家蹭饭，今晚不回来宿舍住了。

刘雨昕看向谢可寅的房间，门关得紧紧的，不知道是不是在里面偷偷抹眼泪。不过，这两个人怎么会吵起来？

还是第一次看见谢可寅这么凶地吼人。

但她无暇思考这个问题，因为很快外卖也到了。拎着蛋糕和奶茶走到谢可寅门前，刘雨昕本想敲门，谁料手掌刚碰到门就开了个缝。

她心里存了点疑惑，轻轻推开门，里面一片昏暗，隐隐约约看见谢可寅蜷缩在床上，像是睡着了。

“Shaking？”

没有回应。

刘雨昕摸到灯的开关，光亮瞬间充满整个房间。她一眼看见被拉得死死的蓝色窗帘，温暖的木香弥漫在空气中，里面又藏着几分清苦。

未经允许擅自进入的“侵略者”越过东倒西歪躺着的两只拖鞋，径直走到谢可寅的床边坐下，对方听见声响，从被子里探出头，如梦初醒般，大眼睛半眯着。

她问，怎么是你，赵小棠呢？

“……赵小棠有事。我来照顾你。要吃点东西吗？给你买了蛋糕和奶茶。”

谢可寅联想到蛋糕甜腻腻的口感，胃里一阵抽搐。铺天盖地的空虚感罩住了她，在刘雨昕看不见的被子底下，谢可寅不动声色地夹紧了双腿。

她小声拒绝刘雨昕的好意：“我不饿，熏熏你去忙吧，不用管我。”

“你和陆柯燃怎么了？”刘雨昕没有要走的意思，她感觉到自己和谢可寅之前仿佛隔着一座大山，有很多事情已然发生了，但是她被那座山挡得严严实实，什么也不知道。

“没怎么，不用担心。你出去吧，我想睡了。”

03.

谢可寅也不知道自己怎么就对着陆柯燃说出了真心话，她确实有病，还病得不清。每日发作，童叟无欺。

床头柜里藏着她的救命稻草，伸手就能拉开摸到。

有时候是跳蛋，有时候是尺寸惊人、硅胶质感的假yj。但这些东西的“药效”越来越差，如果真到了必须要靠找不同的partner才能活下去的那天，谢可寅想那还不如别活着了。

下面已经湿成了一滩烂泥，但是粗硬的器具插进去时还是疼得她弓起了身子——太大了，并且伴随着震动的声音不断扭动，谢可寅盯着天花板一点，眼神迷离。

她喜欢这种疼痛感，甚至希望来得更凶猛强烈一些，最好是，最好是能有个人掐住她的脖子，让她在窒息中达到高潮，如果是刘雨昕的手就更好了。

谢可寅为自己有这个想法而感到羞愧，身体的反应却很诚实，甚至一分钟都不到，小腹和大腿内侧抽搐几下后，潮湿的液体从yj的缝隙涌了出来。

她的灵魂仿佛也被抽干了，茫然地瞪大眼睛望着虚空中的一点，身下震动的声音还在孜孜不倦地响着。

这个时候如果有把刀就好了，她想。

还不够，这还不够。

“Shaking……？”

不知何时又进来的刘雨昕突然开口，她手里拿着温度计——她以为谢可寅是感冒了，却没想到会撞见这种令人尴尬的局面。

刘雨昕手足无措地往前一步，被子里奇怪的震动声在这个安静的房间里显得格外突兀。

谢可寅咬着嘴唇坐起来，上身光裸着，单薄的肩膀在微微颤抖，她自暴自弃地伸手从体内扯出那个还在运动的假yj，狠狠地砸在地上。

刘雨昕盯着那个东西，上面湿漉漉的，在地上滑过几道血红色水迹，她的脸色逐渐从懊恼变成了惊慌。

谢可寅捂着脸，无声地张开口，像是在哭，又像是在笑。

04.

“可寅，你不要紧张，就把我当成你的家人，也不要害羞，我们就是普普通通的谈心，好吗？”

谢可寅感受到刘雨昕捏了捏自己的掌心，她深深地吸了一口气，随即露出一个甜甜的笑，冲着对面的陈医生点了点头。

陈医生：“可以说一下你的经历吗？”

这个说起来实在是太长了。谢可寅斟酌一下，试图简化掉一些不必要的记忆：“我很小就想当明星，也一直为此而努力。我爸爸脾气不太好，高二的时候因为我要学艺术，当着亲人的面打了我一巴掌。我七岁那年和他吵架，他说不过我，就用巴掌代替。但是我不恨他。我以前确实很皮。”

“后来我考上了南艺，是全班最小的，她们都很宠我。大四那年……”

谢可寅说到这里，有些不安地侧头看刘雨昕，正好对上她鼓励的眼神。

“大四那年我和室友去KTV，毕业大戏很成功，我们去庆祝。回来的时候遇见了几个小混混，室友很漂亮，她是乖乖女……我学过散打，我就想我可以保护她。”

“我让她先跑，但是他们力气好大，我……我不行。”

谢可寅闭上眼睛，回忆起那天凌晨，大街上空无一人，她被拖进刚刚动工、遍布废墟的广场一角，其中一个人摁着她的头把她压在地上，另外一个撕开了她的上衣和运动裤。

“我室友报了警，过了很久很久也没有找到人……因为那里没有监控，我实在是想不起来他们的样子了。”

陈医生：“过程中，他们有没有打过你？”

谢可寅尝试着回想，一分钟后她摇了摇头：“不记得了，但是很疼。”

陈医生：“你是从何时开始意识到自己患上了这个病症？”

“去年八月份。我尝试着去剧组试戏，都没有成功。某天夜晚我躺在床上，突然回想起了那种下半身撕裂的疼痛……就……”

刘雨昕默默地听着，心脏像被刀子狠狠地割过，但她面上仍然是微笑着，左手轻轻地揉了揉谢可寅的头发：“没事了，没事了。会好的。”

陈医生叫助理把谢可寅带到休息室，让她在那儿喝茶休息一下。

谢可寅乖乖地站起来，起身的时候她那条洗的发旧的阿迪运动短裤折了一角，刘雨昕不动声色地伸手摘下去，随后手往上拍了拍她的腰：“我一会儿就过来。”

陈医生撑着下巴看她们俩的互动，仿佛明白了什么。

05.

“医生，她这个病……能治吗？”

刘雨昕仍然是有点吃赵小棠的醋，毕竟那家伙是组合里唯一一个知道谢可寅秘密的人——哦不，曾经是。现在刘雨昕也知道了。并且她自认为做出了一个正确的选择：用尽一切话术，终于说服谢可寅来了这里。

陈医生同她讲实话：“她这个病，很难治。好在和她交谈的过程中，我窥探到了她的病因。首先她父亲对她的爱是有条件的爱，譬如她违背父亲的意愿去学艺术，就没有获得父亲的支持，而是劈头盖脸的一巴掌。”

“这只是病因的一小部分，基本可以忽略不计。重点在于她大四的那段经历，她对性的渴望来自于疼痛的回忆。倘若有一天她的病症发展到不可救药的地步，那就只有死亡这种疼痛能解脱她。”

“很多人对这个病有误解，以为只要一直做一直做就可以安然无恙。其实不是的。”

察觉到刘雨昕越来越难看的脸色，陈医生忍不住笑了笑：“不过你也别担心，看得出来你很喜欢她……那么你可以尝试着做她的良药。”

“我？”刘雨昕讶异地指了指自己：“您确定吗？”

陈医生：“我方才提到过，她的瘾，来自于对疼痛的回忆。所以我需要你去努力告诉她，快感的来源可以有很多，疼痛只是其中最不可取的一种。”

“但我跟她……”刘雨昕有些羞于开口：“她并不知道我喜欢她，在她心目中我只是一个普普通通的朋友。”

陈医生哈哈大笑：“想什么呢……她对你有着无限信任，否则是不会愿意跟你来我这儿的。而且我有注意到她看你的眼神……或许，她和你有着同样的心情呢？”

刘雨昕拉开休息室的门，谢可寅几乎是立刻就抬起眼睛眼巴巴地望向她，助理识趣地起身离开。

休息室只剩下她们两个人。

刘雨昕迈向她，眼里带着笑意：“走吧，回家。”

这一刻，刘雨昕背后仿佛张开了一双白色的巨大羽翼，无数光亮汇集又散开，她看起来就像可靠的大天使。谢可寅揉了揉眼睛，不懂自己为何有这种联想，但是她很快回了神，把自己的手轻轻地放在了刘雨昕掌心里。

06.

良药苦口利于病。

刘雨昕是这样同谢可寅讲的。

谢可寅起初以为刘雨昕给她买了很苦很难吃的药。

但是她很快发现，原来刘雨昕所说的药，就是她自己。

或许是那双紧紧握住她时，指节分明、纤长细瘦的手，或许是那双看向谁都含情脉脉的漂亮眼睛。

刘雨昕反锁上门，拉开花纹繁复的蓝色窗帘，天空的颜色是灰蒙蒙的，今天天气并不好。

谢可寅在浴室里洗澡，半小时后她出来了，头发湿漉漉地粘在肩头，被热气蒸腾过的脸有些粉扑扑的，她一边用毛巾擦头发，一边不好意思地确认：“你真的要这么做吗？”

“会不会太趁人之危？”刘雨昕很真诚地问。

“哈哈哈哈。”谢可寅很爽朗地笑：“那也是我趁你的危。”

刘雨昕走过去，小心翼翼地从身后怀抱住她的腰：“你不懂。”

“什么？”

谢可寅一头雾水，但紧接着刘雨昕就扳过她的脸，认认真真地亲她的上嘴唇。

嘴唇很翘，很香，齿间的舌头像鲜嫩多汁的软糖，很滑很糯。

她们在接吻中交换着彼此的心跳与呼吸，安静得只听得见低低的喘息声。

谢可寅不安地动了动腰，抓着刘雨昕的手指想往身下送。她又开始渴望疼痛，随便什么，总之让她感受到痛，如果是狠狠地扎进去就更好了。

刘雨昕盯着她逐渐迷离的表情，知道她又犯病了。

决不能在这种时候惯着她。刘雨昕这样想着，利落地抽回手，随后从她的睡衣下摆滑进去，滑到紧致的腰线，滑到柔软的胸脯，然后五指并拢攥住一团软肉轻轻揉捏。

“哈……”谢可寅扬起头倒抽了一口凉气，刘雨昕离开她的嘴唇，顺着脖颈往下亲，隔着薄薄的布料，她含住了小小的“樱桃”。

“进来好吗……求求你了。”

在这漫长的前戏中，谢可寅觉得自己像是一条任人宰割的鱼，她忍不住低声呼救，希望刘雨昕能快一点结束。

“那我……进去了。”刘雨昕十分怜惜地亲了亲她的下巴，手指轻轻钻进谢可寅下身被打湿的内裤，她其实没有什么经验，但是为了谢可寅，她特意去找了很多电影观摩，学习让女孩子舒服的技术。

谢可寅只是喘，感受着体内侵入的手指，和往常那些冰冷器具机械快速的扭动不同，这次是很轻很柔的动作。她微微低头，便看见刘雨昕极其认真的表情。

刘雨昕在找那个点。

2厘米，3厘米，4厘米……在4厘米的位置，谢可寅的腰突然弹了一下：“啊！”

“呼……”刘雨昕松了口气：“在这儿啊。”

07.

原来电影里演的都是真的。

谢可寅躺在床上，双目失神，大口大口地喘着气。

她的高潮来得如此凶猛，并且没有遭受任何粗暴的对待。

刘雨昕凑近自己那只刚刚主宰了谢可寅所有极乐的手，上面挂着亮晶晶湿漉漉的液体。

“你还好吗？”

刘雨昕抽了张纸巾擦拭手指，一边擦一边放任自己躺在谢可寅旁边。

谢可寅没有回答她，她还沉浸在那种奇妙的快乐之中。只有今天，只有今天，她没有空虚和濒临死亡的感觉。

“你不回答，那默认是我让你很舒服了。”

谢可寅正在神游，听见这句话顿时烧红了脸：“刘老师你……”

“还有，为什么你告诉了赵小棠不告诉我？她还经常进你房间……”刘雨昕找到她的手，紧紧地抓住，十指紧扣：“以后绝对不行了，你要找，就找我。”

谢可寅从里面嗅到了一丝丝醋溜溜的味道，她不禁乐了：“哎呀，你怎么罗里吧嗦的。”

其实赵小棠并没有和她发生什么，她只是让赵小棠在她犯病的时候看住自己别太过火。

所有人中，她唯独不想把这个秘密告诉刘雨昕。

喜欢一个人时就会全方位审视自己，生怕有一丁点瑕疵配不上对方。而这个秘密在谢可寅看来，是比所有瑕疵都要大得多的缺陷。

她格外感恩昨晚上被撞见的这个意外，仿佛劫后余生般，谢可寅意识到自己找到了可以拯救自己的良药。

在逐渐昏暗的天色里，她也握紧了刘雨昕的手。

往日闻起来略带清苦的香薰，今天却变得格外温暖，只剩下了厚重的木香。


End file.
